


You fancy me?

by strngrmills



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strngrmills/pseuds/strngrmills
Summary: Rosie... you realise what I want goes on a romantic path, right?—Yes.— Rosie, I wanna bang you so hard and good your pussy cries tears of joy.— Jesus, Tanya! —she reprimanded. — I'm not that type of girl!





	You fancy me?

She smiles in the picture. She loves her smile, so pure and genuine, and she can't help but smile too. That's the Rosie effect, as she calls it, but she wouldn't have it any other way. That day, they had left Donna at the train station and now it was the two of them. Oh, Tanya would always miss Donna, she already was missing her, but she still had Rosie, and that was enough. The shorty brunette was a fundamental pillar in her life, she could not imagine herself without the hyperactive welsh girl by her side.   
Looking at the graduation pic, Tanya was sure she had to do it now, even if it hurt.  
— Hey there! —Rosie said through the window, exiting the room and entering the balcone where 24 hours before Donna encouraged her to ask Rosie out. Tanya was sitting on the low coffee table with the picture on her hand, which fell to the floor because of the jump scare.  
— Rosie, you scared me! —she said, quickly grabbing the pic.  
— What's this? —the girl asked, but Tanya put it under her butt, hiding it. — Tanya, why are you hiding it? —Rosie said concerned and frowning.  
— Rosie... maybe you should sit down —she answered gesturing towards the chair in front of her, but she refused.  
— What's going on? Donna and you have been very sketchy lately, are you leaving too? —she questioned with a little pout. Rosie Mulligan was a very sensitive and kind of clingy person, and those two shameless singers had become her only family. She was afraid of losing them, especially Tanya, they had an special and unique bond.  
The tall brunetted inhaled deeply, shivering lightly. Okay, there she was.  
— Rosie, you remember how we met, right? You threw a coffee at me by accident, I snapped... we didn't exactly started with the right foot, but over the course of these years, we have become sisters, soulmates I'd dare to say... but  
these last few months I have felt different. Remember how close we danced at that disco, you and I? I felt something I couldn't quite name until this past week. Rosie, I wanna be upfront with you and say that I like you. Call it a crush if you want, and I have to admit I'm still confused but, really, I just... I like you Rosie, you know how, and I would like to take you out some day —she said without stuttering but somehow holding her breath. With a wide, pure smile, Rosie stepped towards her.  
— You fancy me? —she asked, and her eyes were shinning.  
— Yes.  
— And you want to romance me?  
— Why do you sound like Shakespeare? Yes Rosie, I do. Please, be honest —she begged, already preparing for the fall.  
— Of course I want Tanya, you are my best friend! —she cheered, but Tanya opened her eyes widely.  
— Rosie... you realise what I want goes on a romantic path, right?  
—Yes.  
— Rosie, I wanna bang you so hard and good your pussy cries tears of joy.  
— Jesus, Tanya! —she reprimanded. — I'm not that type of girl! First I want a serenade, some flowers... I want the sex but first you have to win me over! —she feigned being offended, but erupted in laugh at the end. — Tanya, I know what you mean, Donna hinted you may have a crush on me. Why else do you think I insisted on us sharing a bed these last months?  
After some seconds of silence, staring at the floor, Tanya finally spoke.  
— FUCK YOU DONNA SHERIDAN!


End file.
